


Salut Captain

by DaFishi



Series: Pirate [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Good Son, Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Alexander, Pirates, The Other One, but not Jamilton, i swear I’m tryin to incorporate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: A good captain goes down with his ship.But Thomas doesn’t want to lose Alexander that way.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Pirate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097351
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Salut Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Plots hard.

When Thomas was touring the sea, he has seen many captains go down with their ships.

Your ship is practically a part of you.

A good captain goes down with his ship.

And he was watching that happen right now.

There, in the middle of the ocean, stood Alexander and his crew playing a game of checkers as their ship sank slowly.

“Alexander?” Thomas asks.

The Captain looks up at his name. “Oh, hi, Thomas! How’s your day been?”

“Why are you sinking?” Aaron demands.

John shrugs. “We messed up the timing for something.”

“Why aren’t you on your safety vessel?” James asks, silently gesturing to Angelica and Peggy to get ready to save them.

“A crew goes down with their ship,” Lafayette says solemnly.

Alexander remembers something. “Hey, Thomas! Could you tell my dad I forgot Martha’s birthday present on the side of my desk? Her birthdays next week and I don’t want to die knowing she didn’t get the gift.”

Thomas’s jaw locks. “Alexander, we’re not letting you drown.”

Alexander’s smile turns dangerous. “A Captain goes down with his ship, Thomas. Surely you know this?”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Thomas argues.

“Maybe not,” Alexander agrees. “But it’s the way it is.”

“It doesn’t need to be,” Peggy says.

Eliza scoffs. “What, are you asking us to join you?”

“We thought that was implied, yes,” Angelica says dryly.

Alexander looks appalled. “Hey, I’m a captain, I’m not gonna give that up because-”

“Oh for god’s sake, Hamilton, we’ll be co-captains, just get off the damn ship,” Thomas snaps.

“Just until we get to Calliste Island and we can get another ship,” Alexander says stubbornly.

Calliste Island was a ship harbor for pirates.

It was also on the other side of the world.

And no matter how much he doesn’t want to, Thomas agrees. “Just until we get to Calliste Island.”

Alexander looks fine now. “Ok, let’s go.”

So it takes a painstaking 1 hour but they finally get the crew onto their ship.

Eliza stays as far as she can from her sisters.

“Ready to go?” James calls from the helm.

Alexander salutes his sinking ship. “Let’s get moving.”

Thomas nods as well.

He was going to have to play his cards right if he wanted Alexander to stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
